A Fateful Coin Toss - Ascension and Freedom
| memory crystals = | memory crystals ii = | wardrobe records = | abilities = | cids missions = }} A Fateful Coin Toss - Ascension and Freedom was a Challenge Event in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Introduction to dual-track Events Unlike previous Challenge Events, this Event offered two tracks. While they were separated by character, the player needed to sufficiently complete Edgar's track before moving to Sabin's track. Each track progressed through the game's four main levels of difficulty (Easy, Normal, Hard, and Heroic) so that the player could earn progressive Rewards. Only the first two levels of three dungeons each needed to be cleared to unlock the other track. Scenario Players reenacted the tales of the Brothers Figaro, Edgar and Sabin, in their fight against the Gestahlian Empire. Track 1: Edgar's Story Edgar's path took him from the Narshe Mines to the escape from Figaro Castle in the World of Balance, then turned to the World of Ruin for the Castle's infestation by sealed monsters. He finished his quest in the Ancient Castle. Track 2: Sabin's Story Sabin's path began on Mt. Kolts against rival Vargas. He then drifted down the Lethe River to face Orthros before getting stuck aboard the Phantom Train. The scene then shifted to the Floating Continent as the party prepared to escape the Warring Triad's wrath. Layout |classic mastery 6= x10 |classic 7=Figaro Castle Dungeon 2nd Floor – Hard |classic stages 7=3 |classic stamina 7=45 |classic completion 7=10,000 gil |classic first time 7= x3 x3 |classic mastery 7= x15 |classic 8=Figaro Castle Engine Room – Hard |classic stages 8=3 |classic stamina 8=65 |classic boss 8=Tentacle x4 |classic completion 8=10,000 gil |classic first time 8= |classic mastery 8= x2 |classic 9=Ancient Castle Royal Chamber – Heroic |classic stages 9=3 |classic stamina 9=51 |classic completion 9=20,000 gil |classic first time 9= x2 |classic mastery 9= x3 x3 |classic 10=Ancient Castle Secret Passage – Heroic |classic stages 10=4 |classic stamina 10=73 |classic boss 10=Blue Dragon |classic completion 10=20,000 gil |classic first time 10= |classic mastery 10= x3 |elite 1=Mt. Kolts Entrance – Normal |elite stages 1=3 |elite stamina 1=21 |elite completion 1=3,000 gil |elite first time 1= x12 x10 |elite mastery 1= |elite 2=Mt. Kolts Suspension Bridge – Normal |elite stages 2=3 |elite stamina 2=24 |elite completion 2=3,000 gil |elite first time 2= x2 x15 |elite mastery 2= |elite 3=Mt. Kolts Path – Normal |elite stages 3=3 |elite stamina 3=28 |elite boss 3=Vargas, Ipooh x2 |elite completion 3=3,000 gil |elite first time 3= |elite mastery 3= |elite 4=Lethe River Upper Stream – Normal |elite stages 4=3 |elite stamina 4=24 |elite completion 4=5,000 gil |elite first time 4= x3 |elite mastery 4= x15 x10 |elite 5=Lethe River Lower Stream – Normal |elite stages 5=3 |elite stamina 5=34 |elite boss 5=Orthros |elite completion 5=2,000 gil |elite first time 5= |elite mastery 5= x2 x2 |elite 6=Phantom Train Rear Cars – Hard |elite stages 6=3 |elite stamina 6=36 |elite completion 6=10,000 gil |elite first time 6= x15 x2 |elite mastery 6= x10 x2 |elite 7=Phantom Train Middle Cars – Hard |elite stages 7=3 |elite stamina 7=33 |elite completion 7=10,000 gil |elite first time 7= x15 |elite mastery 7= x15 |elite 8=Phantom Train Front Cars – Hard |elite stages 8=4 |elite stamina 8=57 |elite boss 8=Phantom |elite completion 8=10,000 gil |elite first time 8= |elite mastery 8= x2 |elite 9=Floating Continent West – Heroic |elite stages 9=3 |elite stamina 9=51 |elite completion 9=20,000 gil |elite first time 9= x2 |elite mastery 9= |elite 10=Floating Continent East – Heroic |elite stages 10=4 |elite stamina 10=73 |elite boss 10=Ultima Weapon |elite completion 10=20,000 gil |elite first time 10= x3 |elite mastery 10= x4 |elite 11=The Figaro Brothers+ |elite stages 11=5 |elite stamina 11=100 |elite boss 11=Magitek Armor x2 Vargas, Ipooh x2 Tentacle x4 Ultima Weapon Blue Dragon |elite completion 11=30,000 gil |elite first time 11= |elite mastery 11= x3 }} Category:Final Fantasy Record Keeper Challenge Events